


A Morning on Homeworld

by mawmawile



Series: Welcome to Homeworld [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gem Fusion, Gen, Gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/mawmawile
Summary: The recent events on the Earth Sky Arena has people worried about what the future may bring.





	A Morning on Homeworld

**Author's Note:**

> Expect to see more of these three...

Light arose on the horizon of Homeworld, casting the metallic cityscape into an orange glow. Looking out from the balcony, Burgundy Sapphire could see the streets only populated by service workers.

It was a lonely sight, and one Burgundy did not seek often. Watching the sun rise was not her purpose; nor was lingering on balconies. In the back of her mind, she saw a taller gem approach her. Burgundy turned in time to see it happen.

“Your Clarity.” The green-haired gem saluted and dipped slightly.

“Melon Beryl. I foresaw your arrival,” Burgundy said.

Melon let a small, quiet smile appear on her face. “I have heard that some of Blue Diamond’s gems have been placed in an interesting situation.”

“Yes. A Ruby fusion was defeated by the rebels. My Diamond was not pleased,” Burgundy said, referring to Pink Diamond.

“Blue Diamond already disapproved of battle fusions, didn’t she?” Melon mused. “I wonder what will happen to them.”

“Hm.” Burgundy’s hand twitched, a small motion that did not go unnoticed.

Melon’s face softened. “The rebels are very unexpected. I hear they even evaded the Sapphire’s prediction.”

Burgundy paused before speaking again. “The court has been thrown into tumult. That Sapphire has said nothing since.”

The balcony, exposed to the morning air, was still empty of any other gems. Mentioning  _ that Sapphire _ was a frightening thing, even for the gossip of courtesans. They dared not speak of what she did, as if doing so would transform something abstract and uneasy into something concrete—into something possible. “I wonder if she is young,” Melon said.

“There are a few of her cut that precede her.” Burgundy exhaled, and pursed her lips. “I see that Lavender will arrive soon.”

Just as quickly as she said that did another gem appear from the corridor, and stepped onto the balcony. This gem, too, was a Sapphire. “A lovely sight, as always,” she breathed, approaching the railing.

“My Clarity.” Melon saluted again, that same small smile on her face. “How has your Diamond been?”

“Troubled,” Lavender answered honestly. “There was a casualty.”

The word  _ casualty _ hung on her lips.  _ That Sapphire _ concerned them all; she might as well be considered dead.

“The rebels are quite an interesting force,” said Burgundy. “Their brand of activity have not been seen on Homeworld for some time. My Diamond worries about them.”

“As would I.” Lavender gazed at the horizon through her bangs. By now, some low-ranking court members had begun to patrol the streets. Still, the three would be unbothered for now. “A gem that would so willingly defy their Diamond’s wishes… surely that is worrying.”

Melon looked at her own gem, and the gems of the two Sapphires. It was a while before she spoke again, though the two knew she would. “Then I am glad I am in the company of loyal gems.”

“Glory be to the Diamonds,” Burgundy whispered in a strained voice, and the rest echoed her.

“The Diamonds…” Lavender’s voice was barely audible. Were there wind in the atmosphere, what she said would have went completely unheard. “No one will find a disloyal gem in any of us.”

It was only then that Burgundy let a ghost of a smile grace her features. “Melon Beryl, I foresee you have your duties to attend to.”

“Of course, my Clarities.” Melon bowed low and saluted, before leaving without another word.

Lavender waited until she was gone before speaking again. “I am curious what this will entail for our cut.”

“What do you see?” Glimpsing into this future filled them both with uncertainty.

“It is necessary for more surveillance,” Lavender said. “To snuff out traitors. Off-colors.”

Burgundy did not meet her gaze. “They will not find any.”

“Of course they won’t.” But they were still uncertain.

The two departed, saying nothing more.


End file.
